


First Meetings

by VirusZeref



Series: Damian Prince, Son of Batman [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, Bruce Wayne Being an Asshole, Damian Wayne is Diana's Child, Damian Wayne is an Amazon, Decisions, Difficult Decisions, Distrust, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, First Meetings, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Mother Hen Diana, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Multi, Other, Persephone Cycle, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Protective Diana (Wonder Woman), Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: Hey loves,I'm back with another instalment of Amazon!Damian. Sorry, it took so long but I really wasn't planning on continuing it due to having lost interest.Apparently, my mind said otherwise.Anyways, I created this AU with Nike, however, this fic and the fics continuing onward will be my writing only. I just wanted to mention that because I know some people will be in arms about why Nike's ao3 isn't linked as a creator.Anyways, enjoy the fic!





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves,
> 
> I'm back with another instalment of Amazon!Damian. Sorry, it took so long but I really wasn't planning on continuing it due to having lost interest.
> 
> Apparently, my mind said otherwise.
> 
> Anyways, I created this AU with Nike, however, this fic and the fics continuing onward will be my writing only. I just wanted to mention that because I know some people will be in arms about why Nike's ao3 isn't linked as a creator.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the fic!

If Diana was being with herself, she expected Bruce to immediately question her as soon as she stepped foot on the Watchtower entrance. Instead, the Dark Knight said nothing to her, acted like nothing had transpired between them the past year. She had been questioned by her fellow League members about her son that she bellowed out when Clark and Bruce were trying to calm her down, but she said the bare minimum. She was blessed with a child by the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus and that was that. The others generally accepted this explanation and left her alone. 

 

Bruce didn't. 

 

Or at least, not in the way she expected. If he was expecting her to open up about her mysterious son without him pondering or questioning her…the Dark Knight truly underestimated her. Do not get her wrong, she would like Damian to meet his biological father but with Bruce's track record of treating his own children he has adopted as soldiers...she didn't know what to expect or how to react. But she knew deep in her heart that if Bruce forced Damian's decision then, by the gods help her. 

 

Damian never had a choice in his life under the hands of Ra's AL Ghul and his mother. She isn't going to let Bruce think the same. 

 

In addition to that, the boy already believes that Bruce does not have a place in his life. Which is a possible thing, the man already had his hands full with other problems with his beloved city of Gotham. 

 

Ah, the problems of Man’s World, Diana is eternally grateful that life was so much simpler in Themscryia.

 

She paced in the boundaries of her room on the Watchtower, her hands brushing against the Perfect on her side. Diana for once didn't have a plan of action, she had no choice how to deal with this situation. Then again, if she told her past self she would adopt the biological child of Batman and raise him as her own, she wouldn't have a clue how to respond. With a sigh, she finally sat on the bed, picking up the brush on her bedside table and brushed her hair. An unlikely habit, but one she developed in her time with Nat. 

 

She needs a second opinion. Diana could go to Dinah but with Oliver hovering over the Black Canary’s shoulder and his habit of gossip, it wasn't the risk. Hawk Girl wouldn't any help either, she was off-world at the moment. Even if she was, she would suggest beating the problem on the head with a mace. 

 

Diana didn't want to deal with violence, she wanted a way to confront Bruce with this problem without him exploding on her. Not that he was capable of taking her down anyways. 

 

He wouldn't dare. 

 

A knock on her door caused her to rise from her bed. Hm, it's about time, he caved into his curiosity. She opened the door, gazing calming into Bruce's own blue eyes. His cowl was down, in an attempt to make him appear vulnerable. In a sense, Diana couldn't fully understand it. 

 

“Bruce, how may I help you?”

 

“I want to talk to you about your son.”

 

Straight to the point. Diana pressed her lips together, formulating her words before speaking again, “What is there to talk about?” If he noticed her eyes narrowing, he didn't comment on it. 

 

“I thought about it and I want to ask you. Did you plan to have a child?”

 

Diana crossed her arms, “I didn't necessarily plan to have a child at this very moment, in all honesty, I want to have my own children, it was a shock to me, my wish was answered now instead of years into the future.” He hummed, seeming satisfied with her response before continuing. She had to be careful, any wrong word or odd phrasing he could use against her. 

 

Against Damian. 

 

“Diana, I want you to be honest with me. You said your Gods work in odd ways. Have it ever a crossed your mind, that your enemies are using this against you in the form of your child?”

 

Diana stared at him blankly. Anger did not rise from the depths of her being, instead, she laughed directly at his face. Even Bruce seemed startled by this behaviour. The Gods surprise even her at times but her enemies using her Gods as a way to get close to her. They cannot comprehend their powers and her enemies…well she deals with her enemies. 

 

She stopped laughing and looked at him with a wicked grin on her face, “Do not mistake me for your Gotham Bruce. I deal with my enemies and for them to impersonate the Gods…is highly unwise.” Diana waved at him as she walked past, her cape flowing behind her as she used the zeta tunnel to transport herself to another location. She knew who she needed to see for advice on her dilemma. 

 

A dear friend. 

 

When Diana told Mera of the events that had happened, the Altantian laughed at Bruce’s antics, Diana was concerned she would burst a blood vessel. Mera stopped her loud laughter and giggled for a while, tossing her red hair onto her back. 

 

“He believed your enemies are trying to impersonate the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus? Does he not know how you deal with your enemies? Or because of his “no-rule”, he pretends to forget?”

 

Diana floated in the air for a moment before settling onto the fine grain sand next to Mera, “I suppose the latter. Mera, I may have raised Damian as my own, but he is still Bruce’s biological child. And I rather not fight Bruce for Damian as if he is a possession.” Mera hummed, nodding her head in agreement, and opened her palms, orbs of water drifted from the tides to her. They danced and swirl amidst her calloused hands before she spoke.

 

“Then don’t. If Bruce wants to pick a fight about it, tell him that it is Damian’s choice in the matter. If you two happen to argue about it, tell Damian to be there. He has the final say in anything that relates to him and his well-being,” Mera said making herself comfortable on Diana’s lap. She only rolled her eyes at the queen’s antics but didn’t tell her to move. It was nice, calming even. For once not having to walk on eggshells around the Dark Knight that will set any or all suspicions about Damian to him. Diana wasn’t even sure if Talia told Bruce about her son’s existence. 

 

She wouldn’t even dare.

 

Not that she could anyway. Talia Al Ghul was killed by Diana’s sword when Damian was nine, she brought Talia’s sword covered in the woman’s own blood as a token to Damian. The boy only looked at it once before throwing it into the Great Fire, watching it bubble and melt into the flames.

 

“An offering to the God of War,” he told her as he pulled Artemis closer to his heart. Diana wished peace onto Talia’s soul, perhaps in another timeline or world, she was a different person. But what person, what mother decides to let their own child climb a mountain at the age of four with a broken hand.

 

“Diana, my love, you are brooding like the Dark Knight,” Mera muttered delicately touching the other woman’s cheek. Diana hummed leaning down to kiss the redhead’s forehead. This relationship of theirs was new, only by a year. In all honesty, it was Arthur’s idea in the first place, learning of the relations between Altanis and the Amazons. In addition to reading about the ancient kings and queens of the sea that had more than one lover. The three of them, all powerful in their own way, but equals as well.

 

Diana mentioned her relationship to Donna and her own mother, which the latter was happy for her but also cautious. Arthur was still a child of Man’s World but when he visited the island for the first time, it didn’t take very long for her mother to grow fond of him and for the rest of her sisters to grow fond of him as well.

 

She had to physically fight some off him though. Diana is level-headed most of the time until she is with someone. Then, she is just possessive.

 

But all three of them were possessive with each other.

 

Damian has yet to meet Arthur or Mera. Diana plans to tell him as soon as she flies off to Themsyrica again.

 

“Mera, I need to go.” 

 

The queen of Altanis merely scoffed at her and instead moved to straddle Diana’s hips, her muscular arms wrapped around the Amazon’s neck, “I don’t think so Di.”

 

This will take a while.

 

+++

 

“Diana is hiding something,” Bruce muttered to no one in particular. The sounds of Jason and Dick sparring together in the back of the Batcave was a nice welcome to his ears. If that included both of his sons' cursing and colourful language. Bruce still didn’t understand why Dick wanted to use curses in the form of ice cream flavours. 

 

Bruce ignored the curt insult thrown at him from Jason and instead resigned to just sitting on the Batcomputer looking at Diana’s previous location. A beach not far from the location of Altanis if his intel on Arthur serves correctly. Her laughing at his concern startled him, more than he would have liked to. He needed to get to the bottom of this…

 

“Master Bruce, correct me if I am wrong but Diana’s people are not normally taken kindly to men of any sorts. Why would Diana have a son if that is the case?” 

 

Bruce grunted, nodding to Alfred as he replaced the half-eaten sandwich with a cup of tea. That was a true fact, the only time everyone in the League stepped foot onto Thermsycria, almost everyone was treated with a sense of caution and weariness. 

 

Almost everyone.

 

No one could really resist Barry’s charm, and Hal seemed familiar with a couple of the Amazons, the latter confirming that he has helped Diana on a mission to rescue a few and granted their favour. Bruce didn’t expect Arthur to be so familiar with them either. Almost too familiar. Researching it, Altanis and the Amazons have contact with each other for a while, however, the connection was cut after humans started exploring the oceans….

 

It could just be Arthur’s way of reaching out to form that connection once more and Bruce was looking too deeply into things. He hadn’t gotten a proper sleep in about a week…

 

Then again, it was really about how the Amazons treated him. Like he was a hostile force of something that was there…

 

Something that they needed to protect from him. 

 

Something or someone that was closely related to Bruce in some way. He was a detective and looked at all the facts, but for once he was stumped. Nothing that he could think of really fit. Dick and Jason had good relationships with Diana but it wasn’t like they were allowed to step foot on Themyscira. Not that he knew about what they did in their free time. Bruce rubbed his forehead, suddenly exhausted. Why was this so complicated?

 

“Hey, Bruce, have you ever thought that maybe Diana just doesn’t want you to pry into her personal relationships, something you have a habit of doing?” Jason called to him. Bruce says nothing, only turning his chair to glare at him, just realizing the entire time he was speaking out loud.

 

“I’m just concerned.”

 

“Sure, your concern is literally going to piss her off. Do you want to poke the bear?”

 

Bruce bit his lip in an effort not to correct Dick. Diana was less of a bear and more of a tiger or a lioness. Patient and waiting for the right time to pounce. 

 

Maybe he was looking too much into this. Then again, he didn’t get where he was by just giving up. Bruce is going to pry and if he gets into a sticky situation, he’ll get out of it. He’ll be fine.

 

+++

 

Diana flew to Themyscira with a grin on her face and bruises that crawled up her neck healing. Mera didn’t let her leave without a goodbye kiss, a kiss that led to a brief make out under the protection of one of Mera’s water shield. Diana was in awe that Mera was able to focus on touching Diana’s body and keep a shield up. It made her want to test the limits of Mera’s powers before she loses herself to the pleasure. Diana bit her bottom lip, shivering at the very thought of it.

 

But now wasn’t the time for that.

 

Damian will be making his very first visit back to Man’s World since she found 6 years ago on a mountain. His sisters will miss him but the gods will allow him to cross over between his home and the rest of the world. They have seen him and granted him favours, they will not let him down. Diana landed on the white sand of her home, seeing Damian waiting for her a few feet away. She didn’t need to call him, he was already in her arms before she could blink. He has gotten faster...excellent.

 

“Hello, Damian.”

 

He hummed his approval, squeezing her waist as tightly as he could, with Fenrisulf trotted over to her side and curling his tail around her leg. “Hello, Mother...is it time?”

 

Diana released her hold on Damian and knelt down, “It is...are you ready?” In her culture, one doesn’t ask another if they are sure of their decision. They don’t hide from things, nor do they run from their decisions. They paused, retrace their steps and continue forward. Diana watched with a sharp eye as Damian’s fingers touched the hilt of his sword lightly, pulling back his hood which only exposed half of his face. 

 

“I’m ready, Mother. Am I allow to bring Fenrisulf with me?”

 

Diana sighed and stood, “I suppose you can, why are Artemis and her mother too good for battle?” He laughed and grinned up at her, a grin that matched her own when she was in the height of battle. 

 

“Of course they are too good.”

 

Bless the gods for letting her find Damian. She couldn’t imagine what life would be like without his quick and witty responses and his overall loyalty and love. She said nothing more, holding out her hand letting Damian grasp it as he whistled for Fenrisulf to follow closely at his heels. She promised to give him the world…

 

She will keep that promise.

 

As they boarded her invisible jet, Diana made sure to kept a close eye on Damian. It wouldn’t take very long for them to reach the States, and by the looks of it, Damian was enjoying himself, his eyes were almost in a permanent of state of amazing as they passed over the ocean. Dolphins splashing and playing around as Diana lowered the jet towards the water. No doubt that was the doing of Mera and Arthur most likely. The only time he frowned was when they passed over a mountain range, with Fenrisulf snarling and growling at it like it personally offended him in some way. Diana smiled at the effort seeing that it cause Damian to smile a little. 

 

They finally landed, Diana leaping out of the jet with practised grace with Damian and Fenirsulf in toll. They were near the Hall of Justice where the League members were supposed to meet. It was a simple mission, Diana would introduce Damian as her son and her partner until Damian was prepared and acquainted enough he could reveal himself to Bruce as his son. 

 

Whatever happened then would be a mystery.

 

May the Gods have mercy on her, Diana could feel a headache in the back of her head. 

 

“...The air isn’t as clean as back home, Mother,” Damian said quietly in an attempt to make conversation. She had to agree with him on that, very few places have a likeness to the fresh air of Thermsryica. 

 

“I agree, Damian, but alas, it will take some getting used to.”

 

“Diana? You’re here early?”

 

She turned to face Clark with a smile and a tilt of her head. The alien wasn’t alone with the Dark Knight in toll with almost half of the League and the Young Justice League. Donna waved at her in the back with a bright smile on her face. Which only brighten as she tilted her head to see her brother standing behind Diana. 

 

“Early? Clark, I am always early.”

 

The man coughed and smiled an apology, “I meant that you are earlier than usual.” He paused and tilted his head to look behind her. “And who is this?”

 

Damian stepped from behind her and looked up at Clark, “My name is Damian Prince. I believe you know me as Diana?” 

 

The look on everyone else’ face made Diana smile with pride. Only Dick managed to speak then, “Oh, you are Diana’s son. Though...I thought you would be taller…”

 

Damian glared at him with a click of his tongue, “I would watch your tongue with the short jokes Nightwing. I would hate for you to lose it.”

 

Diana bit her bottom lip in an effort to keep from laughing at Dick’s surprised look on his face. She turned and gestured for Damian to follow her inside. Let them think and guess what they want, Damian knew who he was.

 

+++

 

The mission was a success and Damian was exceeding her expectations and more. Apparently, while she was busy with League missions and other things, Damian had trained Fenrisulf to attack on command with a specific whistle or a word in Latin. In addition, the wolf pup had the ability to grow in size when needed. Which was a pleasant surprise for her, seeing Damian ride on Fenrisulf’s back with a sly grin on his face. Any comments about his appearance or his height, now a common joke that was now thrown at him, was met with a threat of losing one’s tongue or a quick insult. An increased situation happening whenever Damian was within proximity of the newest Robin, Tim Drake. Diana wasn’t sure if it was just Damian’s jealousy of Bruce having Tim in his life but not bothering to even suspect that Damian even existed. 

 

Speaking of the Dark Knight...he had been silent. He only stares at Damian from afar, his eyes narrowing with every graceful leap or sharp thinking skills that Damian expresses on the field. Diana glares back with just as much fury, if he wants to act like this, that was fine with her. She will protect Damian from him if she had to.

 

If it came to that.

 

But regardless, Damian seemed to gain a friendly relationship with Dick Grayson, which Diana was thankful for. Bruce’s oldest child had taken a liking to Fenrisulf during a random mission and Damian let the other man pet the wolf pup. Diana wasn’t there for most of the introduction but when she returned five hours later, Dick was sparring with Damian. Her son’s smile lit up her day and she left to go attend to some other things, safety assuring that Damian was in good hands. 

 

But of course, when things are in the middle, neither good or bad, eventually things will happen that will make the balance tip one what or the other.

 

Diana should have expected this when Bruce stomped into the Young Justice’s cave entrance with fury in his eyes. Well, the whites of the cowl he wore. Diana had her back turned but she knew and resigned herself into dealing with an enraged Dark Knight.

 

“Yes, Batman?” she said, oddly calm for this moment. They had an audience with them, with Damian hidden in the shadows, she could see his shadow move from the corner of her eye. 

 

“Damian...Damian Al Ghul. Son of Talia Al Ghul. My son.”

 

She tilted her head, “He isn’t her son, Batman.”

 

He scowled at her, rising to his full height. Not that it mattered really, he was only two inches taller than her anyways. “That isn’t the point Diana, you kept my son from me. You LIED to me.”

 

“I am many things, but I am not a liar, I would watch your tongue if you want to continue to speak to me in that matter.” the volume of her voice was mild as always but her tone was sharp and cutting like the swords she possessed. If Bruce wants to act like a child who had his toy taken away from him that was fine.  

 

“You still kept him from me.”

 

“Furthermore, Damian is only 10 years old at the moment, what would have happened if he was still with Talia? Are you telling me that you would rather have him be turned into an assassin like that which wished? I found Damian climbing a mountain at the ripe age of 4 Batman, 4  with a broken arm with the witch telling him that he would meet his father if he completed the mission.” Diana snapped. 

 

“What would you rather have me do, Batman? Let the boy to suffer under the hands of her or raise him as my own. Yes, I didn’t tell you because I knew you would act exactly like this, like a child. But it isn’t my decision, it’s Damian.” Diana grunted at him and walked away, signalling that the brief confrontation was over. 

 

She said her piece. What’s done is done, it was Damian’s decision now, and whatever decision he would make she would support. 

 

She was a mother first. Wonder Woman second. Damian would and always will take top priority over everything else.

 

+++

 

Damian watched as his father accused his mother of being a liar in the shadows, silencing Fenrisulf with the palm of his hand. Everyone else watched the whole exchanged with various levels of shock but Damian wasn’t surprised. His father would have eventually exploded on his mother about his existence but he questioned why he suddenly cared. Damian had no place in his father’s world, he knows this. The teachings of his mother and the Amazons who raised him differed from his father’s teaching entirely. He made his way past everyone with skill and thankfully everyone was busy questioning the Dark Knight about his actions. 

 

He didn’t have a place for him so why did Father care?

 

He had the other robins, including that menace...Drake. He didn’t like the current Robin, who treated him like an outsider. The Boy Wonder didn’t treat Donna any differently. Which was ironic considering that based on his files, Tim Drake had no involvement with the Bat Family until 4 years back. He was just a huge fan of Grayson’s and the dynamic duo that was Batman and Robin. 

 

When he was in the possession of his Grandfather, he was told that the mantle of the Bat would be his by birthright. Damian never questioned it, it was his destiny. But living on Themsryica with his mother and the Amazons, he didn’t really want that anymore. He wanted to find his own path, pave by his own hand.

 

He slipped past everyone to make his way towards the zeta tubes, suddenly anxious and feeling the walls closing on him. Damian didn’t really want people to start questioning him, much less any of the members of the Bat-clan. For once, he wanted to be home, just him, his mother, his sister and all the Amazons back on the island. He didn’t want to conform to what his father had planned for him

 

He didn’t trust him.

 

Then again, he doesn’t really trust anyone unless he sees their heart and soul. Damian has only seen Batman, the Dark Knight, even still the people around him gossip about how there really isn’t a person behind the mask, a man that ceased to exist when his parents were murdered.

 

(Personally, Damian would consider the option that his father gets a lifetime worth of therapy. But that was his opinion, everyone copes with trauma differently, though dressing in a Batsuit isn’t...normal) 

 

Damian stepped out of the zeta tube onto the sandy side of the beach, watching the waves crash into the surface. He briefly wondered what Arthur and Mera were doing. He knew that his mother was in a relationship with the two Altantians. It isn’t really the first poly relationship that Damian had seen personally, living in Themrscryica, one had Amazons in relationships with each other or with more than three people. It was normal. Then again, Man’s world had issues with things that aren’t considered normal.

 

Fuck ‘em honestly.

 

“Damian?”

 

He briefly turned his head towards the voice, then scowled, “What do you want Drake? Came to question my existence as well? Pretend like you care?”

 

“Batman does care.”

 

Another scoff, but Damian said nothing, only eyed the Boy Wonder under his hood who came to stand beside him. There was silence before the other boy spoke to him again.

 

“It was shitty of Batman to think that Diana would lie to him?”

 

Damian just touched the hilt of his sword, looking at the Robin with suspicion in his eyes, “Hm, it seems like you don’t have your head in Batman’s ass?” He was given a glare, then Drake chuckled.

 

“Unlike popular rumours, not all of us just take what Batman says at face value. We fight back. Fun fact, it took me a while to convince him that he needed a Robin at his side when Jason Todd died.” 

 

The Red Hood.

 

Damian liked him.

 

“Hm.”

 

“Look, kid, what I am saying is that, Bruce has his own way of showing he cares. Believe me, if he knew that Talia had you, he would have fought hell to bring you to him.”

 

Damian crossed his arms, “I...believe that...in a sense, but I don’t want to be Robin. Grandfather told me that I would become the Bat someday, but I don’t. Not anymore, and I don’t want my mother’s teachings or the teachings of the Amazons to fade because of what he wants.”

 

A hand grasped his shoulder and Drake simply shrugged, “It is your decision, Diana would support any decision that you make. You don’t have to disregard your teaching because of Bruce, hell, Jason still lives under his roof, despite Bruce’s infamous ‘No-Kill’ rule. In addition to that, if he tries, Diana would be there to kick his ass into the next century.”

 

True.

 

Mother was like a lioness on the prowl when it came to his safety.

 

“I will...think about it, Drake.”

 

The Boy Wonder squeezed his shoulder before walking away, “It would nice to have you around. Plus, I wouldn’t be the youngest in the household anymore.”

 

“Hey!”

 

Drake left him to stand anymore, well, not anymore, Fenrisulf found him and curled up beside his leg. This situation….it reminded him of Persephone's situation….

 

That’s it.

 

“Fenrisulf, I believe I have a good idea. Come.” Damian gestured for the wolf to follow him back to the Cave. It was an idea that Diana would be proud of, plus he knew she was a sucker for the old stories of the Gods. 

 

By the time Damian entered the Cave again, everyone was looking at him. Good, he had an audience, which meant that his father would have to listen to him for better or for worse.

 

“Damian.”

 

He waved briefly at his father before turning towards his mother, “I have made a decision, and everyone should listen.” He briefly looked at his father during the last few words. “However, besides my mother and Donna, no one knows what I look like, so to make things easier.” He removed his hood and shook out his hair. Hm, it appeared to be growing out again…

 

Besides the circlet resting on his brow and his bright green eyes, the only good thing he got from Talia, Damian truly did look like a younger version of Bruce. 

 

“I am Damian Prince, son of Diana and son of the Bat. I was raised by my mother and the Amazons on Themysciraafter she found me doing one of the birthday challenges given to me every year. In a way, she saved my life. And let me make it clear, I do want to get to know my father,” Damian paused and turned towards the Dark Knight.

 

“But I don’t trust you,” he continued. “At least, not yet. I plan to spend part of my time between both worlds, similar to the Goddess Persephone. Spring and summer months with my mother and fall and winter months with my father. Any questions?” His mother smiled down at him, 

 

“None Damian, Batman?”

 

It was really up to his father. 

 

“....Very fine.” That was that the man looked at Damian once more, before stalking away. Probably to brood somewhere where no one could see him or judge him. Damian let out a breath he had been holding, he expected his father to fight or to try to convince him to stay longer.

 

Then again, he shouldn’t always expect the worst.

 

+++

 

“Diana?”

 

She sighed to herself and turned to face Bruce once again. How the man keeps finding her alone is impressive, and slightly unnerving. But then again, she shouldn’t judge, she expected him to come anyway. 

 

“Yes, Bruce?”

 

The man took a moment to remove the cowl, Diana having another flash of just how similar Damian looked to his father.

 

“Damian has your spirit.”

 

She chuckled quietly, nodding her head, “I suppose he had.”

 

“You raised him well, and I apologise for calling you a liar.”

 

“All is forgiven.”

 

He raised an eyebrow, “You forgive too easily.”

 

“Bruce, I am old, very old, in the long life I have lived and is living now...it’s best to forgive. Holding grudges...it is not my way, it has never been.” 

 

“I see, what does Damian like? I want to make him as comfortable as probably.”

 

“Damian doesn’t really need enough, he just needs love, and proof that you accept him just the way he is,” Diana responded, smiling at her counterpart.

 

“However...you will need patience, for the number of stray animals he’ll want to keep as pets.”

 

The look of horror on Bruce’s face was enjoyable, to say the least. Diana laughed at him for a while.

 

Yes, Bruce will do fine.

 

She will make sure of it, regardless.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Comment and Kudos!!!
> 
> It really helps me write more of this series!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter at Birdflash_Virus


End file.
